1. The Technical Field
The invention relates to a storage device for a cargo space of a motor vehicle, comprising at least one partially flexible storage bag, which can be firmly secured in the cargo space.
2. The Prior Art
This type of storage device is known in the form of a storage net in the Mercedes-Benz S class. In a trunk of the automobile, several mountings for the storage net are provided in the proximity to a rear part, so that the storage net can be mounted to the rear part inside the trunk. The storage net features elastic loops with which it is secured to the mountings. The mountings are designed as fastening buttons permanently mounted inside the trunk in proximity to the rear part. The storage net can be removed when not in use.
The objective of the invention is to provide a storage device of the type mentioned initially, but which allows for variable use.